


Fact vs. Files

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite (Original Version) [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coulson did not buy those trading cards on ebay, Gen, shield files, why Coulson idolizes Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Files can only be as true as the person giving the information and the person writing the reports want them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coulson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581300) by [pinkhairedharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedharry/pseuds/pinkhairedharry). 



> I got this idea after I read "Everybody Lies" by pinkhairedharry, and I couldn't help but think how funny it would be to compare S.H.I.E.L.D. files with reality in my Infinite verse.

SHIELD File: Phil Coulson was born July 8th, 1964.

Truth: Phil Murphy was born August 5th, 1932.

SHIELD File: Coulson grew up with a doctor for a father and a nurse for a mother. He has one younger sister.

Truth: Rebecca Barnes had a habit of picking up strays. Cats and dogs would flock to the apartment, leading Steve and Bucky to complain. In 1936, the stray Rebecca picked up was the son of a woman who had recently died from starvation while she was volunteering at the hospital. She and Steve became his parents, and Bucky was Uncle Bucky.

SHIELD File: Coulson idolizes Captain America and got those trading cards off eBay.

Truth: Phil loved his father to pieces, even before he got the serum. He idolized the man who always stood up for what was right and made dinner every night. His mother spoiled him and bought the cards, knowing he’d likely never see Steve again.

SHIELD File: Phil Coulson’s parents had an amicable divorce.

Truth: The separation was anything but. When Rebecca found out Steve had signed up for some “fifth grade science project,” she was livid. Her brother had shipped out, and she didn’t want to lose her boyfriend, too. They kept the screaming matches away from Phil.

SHIELD File: Phil’s mother was a nurse when JFK was shot and worked tirelessly to save the man.

Truth: Catherine Monroe was the lead doctor when JFK came in. Ten minutes into surgery, she was attacked by the Winter Soldier. She came home immediately, covered in blood, and told Phil to start packing.

SHIELD File: Phil Coulson died before the Battle of New York; the GH formula revived him.

Truth: Phil Coulson did die before the invasion, but it was his mother’s power that saved his life, even if he was kept in stasis by SHIELD and had the GH formula used on him anyway. He ages only two years for every five he lives, and he can only die if his mother removes her protection from him or his death is at his own hands.

SHIELD File: Phil punched Fury in the nose after he saw what happened to his trading cards.

Truth: …Yeah, that one was actually true.

SHIELD File: Phil Coulson has broken all ties with the Avengers.

Truth: He broke into the Tower a week after his resurrection and waited around the common room drinking coffee until the team got back from their mission. During that time, he and his niece talked about how things had changed since they last saw each other.


	2. Sharon Carter Jr.

SHIELD File: Sharon Louise Carter Jr. was born without a name put down for her father on her birth certificate.

Truth: Sharon is the only daughter of Sharon Carter Sr. and Howard Stark. She has one half-brother ten years her senior. Howard refused to care for the girl, leaving her to the custody of her aunt, Peggy Carter.

SHIELD File: Agent Carter was recruited into SHIELD by Peggy on her eighteenth birthday after she displayed a natural talent for shooting a gun as a child.

Truth: Sharon always hit her mark because she could feel exactly where the bullet would land and control it. She kept this ability secret from everyone except her uncle, Gabe Jones. She believed he would be the only one who wouldn’t think she was crazy. She trained alongside Gabe and Peggy’s grandson Antoine, strengthening the bond between the two.

SHIELD File: Sharon and Antoine both requested two weeks leave when Peggy began to show signs of Alzheimer’s.

Truth: Antoine spent the first week tracking down the people who poisoned his grandmother while Sharon took care of her aunt. The second week, the two switched.

SHIELD File: Sharon and Antoine had to be paid off to work apart.

Truth: Both knew better than to disobey an order from Fury, especially when he mentioned that he thought something might be wrong within SHIELD. After that, Sharon went on to keep an eye on Steve Rogers while Antoine kept watch over a man who was believed to be selling SHIELD’s secrets. Things went to hell shortly after that.

~~SHIELD~~ CIA File: Sharon Carter was accepted after displaying expert marksmanship and tactical knowledge.

Truth: The Director of the CIA noticed that the glass of water Sharon was drinking moved a fraction of an inch all on its own to meet Sharon’s hand. There was no way they were giving up an asset with those kinds of skills, though she would have made it in regardless.

CIA File: Agent Carter was sent to guard Tony Stark while he was in Italy on business.

Truth: Sharon agreed to go on the mission so readily so she could meet her brother. She did not inform him of their relation. She did, however, prevent a valuable piece of equipment from falling and breaking. Tony offered her a job on the spot that she declined.

CIA File: Agent Carter requested a month’s leave approximately a year into her job. Her request was approved, and she went off the grid during that time.

Truth: Sharon found some old photos of her mother ranging from the forties to the seventies and realized she did not age. During her month off, Sharon tracked down everyone still alive from her mother’s past, winding up in a town in Norway called Tønsberg. There, she met a monk who had been a child during the Second World War. He told her that a vision of a young woman bathed in blue light often appeared during that time begging for help, but it seemed that only he could see her. The monk then declared that Sharon had a piece of that light and power within her. Sharon spent the rest of the month testing her developing telekinesis.

CIA File: Agent Sharon Carter was killed in action shortly after her return during a mission to take down a Neo-Nazi organization called the Kubecult.

Truth: Sharon Carter completed the mission and went off the grid. She left enough blood behind to make the world believe she was dead. She then went about learning more about the Tesseract and its keepers. The names she was able to track down included her mother, Aristotle, Catherine the Great, Al-Karaji, and Jane Foster.


End file.
